LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room together hanging out. Sammy and Rose are seen playing around on the floor) Alex: How's the battle going Sammy? Sammy: This creature is more difficult to take down than I thought Alex! If it seeks to destroy the kingdom, I can't let it! Rose: Oh yeah? (Rose jumps up and wraps around Sammy's face as he grabs on. His muffled yells are heard underneath) Sammy: GAH, OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!!! THE KINGDOM IN YOURS!! NOW LET GO!!! (Rose releases Sammy from her grasp and crawls up to Erin before sitting next to her) Erin: Nice one Rosie! Rose: Aw thanks! Sammy: Oooh woo is me! So falls my mighty empire! Jessica: Aww don't worry Sammy. I'll help you build a new kingdom. Sammy: At least I still have one loyal subject. Rose: I'll take over THAT kingdom to! Erin: Oooooh better watch out Sammy! Rose is about to become the next empress of the ALL kingdoms at this rate! Sammy: That'll be the day! Jessica: Yeah! (Miles and Richie then walk out of the garage) Richie: Heh, sounds like you're all having fun out here! Alex: Yeah we are! Erin: Rosie just took overthrew Sammy's reign. Sammy: I'll build a BETTER and STRONGER kingdom next time! Alex: Oh you crazy kids. Miles: Man this is starting to remind me of when Omega was a kid and when his kids were little. Richie: Sounds like I missed out honestly. Miles: Trust me, you did. Uraraka: So what're you two doing? Richie: Uhh we're not telling you yet! Miles: Yeah! Alex: Why what is it? Miles: A surprise that's what! Richie: And they won't be ready for awhile, so stay out of the garage until we get it all done. Erin: Whoa what is it? Richie: Like we said, a surprise. Now we gotta get back to work. Miles: Yeah. Have fun out here guys! Erin: We will! (Richie and Miles leave as Erin picks Rose up in her arms) Erin: Nice job down there Rose. Rose: Thanks. Charlie: Oh yeah Rose, did you eat my candy bar yesterday? (Rose looks over at Charlie) Rose: Umm....No? (Charlie glares at Rose) Charlie: Really....? Rose: Uhhh.... Erin: Rose, don't lie to him now. Rose:..... Yes... I did. Charlie: Why did you eat my candy!? Rose: I was hungry! It smelled good! Erin: And hey Charlie, you DID leave it when you left. If you didn't want someone to eat it, you should have put it away. Charlie: I didn't have time! Rose: I'm sorry.... Charlie: *groans* No it's fine. I got more in my room anyway. Craig: We both do. (Rose perks her head up in response to this) Craig and Charlie: No! (Rose puts her head down as she snuggles up in Erin's arms) Erin: Its okay Rosie. I'll buy you some chocolate bars. Rose: Yay! (Erin and Rose just hug some more while everyone smiles) Mina: You know, its funny. You guys thought it was weird when I was raising Omega, but you don't seem to mind it with Erin and Rose. Alex: in our defense: Omega WAS the first Targhul that was ever nice so it was a new experience for us. Denki: I think we're all just used to it by now. Erin: Granted there are the ones out there that want us all dead, but why worry when there's so many nice ones to take care of? Rose: Like me? Erin: *Pokes Rose's face* Aww you know it! Rose: Yay! (The two hug as Jack is seen looking over at them. Erin then notices him) Erin: Something wrong Jack? Jack: No no, not at all. Rose: You seem upset about something Jack. Jack: Who me? Nope. Not upset. Not at all. Not. Upset. At. All. Alex: *In his head* Oh boy... This gonna get bad... Erin:... *Puts Rose down* Jack. Is it true? Jack: Is what true? Erin: Are you jealous? (Jack is silent as everyone in the room turns to look at him) Jack: Uhhhh.....I...don't know what you're talking about. Erin: Jack come on, you've been acting weird the moment she first stepped foot in this house. Izuku: I mean, she's not wrong. Jack: Why would I be jealous of Rose? It's not like I expect her to take you from me or something! Erin: Then what is it? Jack: I just....feel left out is all. Rose: Huh? Erin: Left out? Jack: I don't know really. I....guess I just miss being the one you truly cared about. Erin: Jack, I still care about you. I care about you more than anything. Jack: Then why her? Erin: Well to be fair Jack, a baby needs more attention and love at this stage. We don't want her becoming a killer now do we Rosie? Rose: No way! Jack: Still its just... I don't know... Erin: Dooh. Come here you big dummy. (Erin goes up and hugs Jack) Rose: Awww! Alex: That's sweet Jack. (Jack blushes in embarrassment) Jack: S-Shut up Alex. (Erin stops hugging Jack as she kisses him. He then kisses back before she goes back over to Rose.) Rose: That was nice of you Erin. Erin: Thanks Rose. Tom: Funny, I never thought The Defenders would bring this much entertainment you know? Izuku: Yeah. I don't think we've had quite as many interesting days until that Nest got outside. Alex: True. *To Jack* So feel better? Jack: I said shut up! Mina: *Sigh* If only Ian would join us... Izuku: You guys think he's okay? Erin: He hasn't left his room since he got that box. Omega: What do you think was inside? Uraraka: Had to have been something important if he acted like that. Alex: Should we go- (Suddenly, Miles's mask begins beeping as he goes to check it) Erin: What is it Miles? Miles: Uhhh guys, we got more Targhul out in town! Charlies: MORE?!? Erin: *Sighs* Welp you guys go have fun then. I'll stay here with Rose Jess Sammy and Craig. Alex: Good idea. If these ones are the same as yesterday, we need to hurry now! Omega: Alright then! Miles: Come on guys! (The heroes all leave as Erin, Jessica, Rose and Sammy stay behind) Rose: Home alone again huh? Sammy: Yep. Erin: So Jess, how's you and Alex going? Jessica: Oh thinks have been going great. Alex has been the perfect boyfriend. Erin: *Smirk* The perfect boyfriend ay? Craig: Why are you smiling like that Erin? Erin: Oh you know, it's Alex. Jessica: He's not actually that bad Erin. Sure he's a bit awkward but he's probably the nicest boy I've ever known. Sammy: I mean I like him, he seems cool. Rose: Alex is a hero! He saved me brothers and sisters! Craig: He's the only guy who take my bro on in a fight! Erin: Um excuse you little boy? Craig: What? It's true! Jessica: I just hope we can make it last is all. Erin: Trust me Jess. Knowing Alex, I think you two will do well down the line. Jessica: Heh, yeah. (The group all sits in silence) Craig: Soooo....What do you guys wanna do? Sammy: Uhhh....Not sure really. Rose: You guys wanna head out back? Erin: yeah sure, let's just have some fun at the beach till the others get back. Jessica: Sounds like a plan. (The 5 start to head to the beach. Meanwhile the rest of the Defenders are arriving at the scene of the Targhul attack) Alex: Holy crap! (The scene is shown as the Targhuls are each seen devouring civilians before they soon notice the heroes) ???: Defenders..... ???: *growls* Disgusting.... Uraraka: Us disgusting!? Have you seen what you're doing!? Scott: We're gonna make you pay for the lives you took today ya freaks! ???: Food has no right to talk back... ???: Besides, you've all walked right into our trap. Miles: Huh? Zulu: What trap? ???: Prepare to be crushed! (One of the Targhuls snaps its fingers. The heroes look up as a bunch of cars and debris begin falling toward them) Alex: OH CRAP!! Omega: MOVE!! (The heroes all jump out of the way of the debris) ???: Damn, so close. (The heroes all stand back up) Izuku: The heck was that?! Uraraka: Was that my Quirk?! Alex: Had to have been! ???: Let's get started then! (One of the other Targhul is shown as its skin begins to harden) ???: With pleasure! Eijiro: Hey! That's mine! ???: Not anymore kid! Alex: Crap, these guys all have Quirks too! Izuku: That's not good! ???: We are the perfect Targhul warriors! ???: Loyal only to our queen, Gientra! ???: The only and only ruler of the Targhuls! And soon! THE WORLD! Miles: Not if we- ACK!! Alex: Miles?! (Alex and the others turn as Miles is seen with a tongue wrapped around his neck. A Targhul is seen dragging him over toward it) Scott: Ah hell! Uraraka: That one's got Tsuyu's Quirk! Miles: Gah, guys!! HELP!!! (The Targhul growls as it pulls Miles closer) Alex: Hold on! (Alex hits the Targhul with a psychic blast, knocking it back and freeing Miles who stands back up) Miles: *panting* Thanks! Alex: Don't thank us yet! (The heroes all look around as the three Targhul surround the heroes. It then cuts to the other five back home on the beach) Craig: Hey Sam! (Sammy is seen looking over) Craig: Catch! (Craig throws a small ball toward Sammy who easily catches it) Craig: Nice one! Sammy: Thanks! (Rose is seen sitting on the ground alone watching the two play catch. She is then approached by Erin who sits next to her) Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts